


Eyewitness drabbles/oneshots

by kooky500



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bo's A+ Parenting, Car Accidents, Character Death, Comedy, Cutting, Dark!Lukas, Drabbles, Eating Disorders, Episode: s01e06 The Yellow Couch, Episode: s01e07 They Lied, Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Introducing...., Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Self-Harm, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide(mention), Underage Drinking, cause that's what we all need, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooky500/pseuds/kooky500
Summary: A collection of various drabbles and one-shots about Eyewitness, some sad, some happy, etc. 
Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments.





	1. Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> A.k.a: This ep gave me feels and this is my way of dealing with those feels. Enjoy!
> 
> For maximum feels, I recommend listening to the following song while reading: Spanish Sahara - Foals

It’s no one’s fault. That’s the worst part. There’s no killer and no psychopath. Just… wrong place at the wrong time.

It was Lukas who saw it happen.

_Lukas glanced back through the crowd of people, as Rose tugged on his arm. Even from where he was standing, he could see how unsteadily Phillip was walking. The other boy was clearly drunk yet people chose to mock him instead of help._

_Lukas wanted to go to him. To help him but, he couldn’t have the whole school thinking he was a-a-a **fag.** Phillip would understand, right? After all, he knew Lukas liked him. So, Phillip would forgive him, right?_

_Lukas whipped around at the sound of a scream, his heart in his throat._

_His eyes widened, as he watched Phillip, unaware at this point, wander into the street – and right into the path of an oncoming car._

_God, there was so much **blood.**_

_Lukas’s heart stopped, and without thinking he ripped his hand from Rose’s and ran towards the bleeding body on the pavement, ignoring Rose’s shouts of ‘Lukas!’ By now, the car had stopped and the driver had stepped out issuing a thousand apologies._

_“I’m sorry!”_

_“I didn’t see him, he-he came out of nowhere!”_

_Lukas ignored him, as he knelt down next to the body twisted out of shape, to feel for a pulse. Phillip couldn’t he-he **couldn’t!** They still had so much to do together, he hadn’t even gotten a chance to tell Phillip that he l-lov- no, he couldn’t think like that now. He had to focus._

_“Someone call a fucking ambulance!” Lukas shouted, frantic. He knew it was a futile effort. There wasn’t even a faint heartbeat beneath his fingers and though he wasn’t a doctor- he was sure that no person could lose that much blood and survive._

_He couldn’t stop the tears from falling anymore as he picked Phillip up and cradled him to his chest, whispering ‘I’m sorry’s’ and ‘I love you’s’ between sobs, not caring anymore who saw._

_Lukas didn’t remember much after that, but he was told that he had to be dragged away from the body and restrained when the paramedics arrived. They looked him over too and took him to the hospital as he’d gone into shock._

_He’ll never forget the look on Helen and Gabe’s faces that night when they showed up at the hospital with Bo. They looked so…broken. Like a parent that had lost their child. Helen asked the medical examiner how a single impact from a car had managed to kill someone. It turned out that Phillip had been significantly underweight – thus making him far more susceptible to injury. It was surprising that a gust of wind hadn’t knocked the boy over. The hole in Lukas’s heart grew wider._

_“Oh god, I-I **knew** he wasn’t eating but I thought he was just stressed and I- oh god!” She sobbed, as she excused herself for a second. All the while Lukas sat there, numb. **This was all his fault**. When Helen came back in, having calmed down, Lukas opened his mouth and finally let the words he’d been waiting to say for weeks, come out. He owed Phillip that much, at least._

_He told her about the cabin, the killer, the gun. He told her about school, about the drugs. He told her about Phillip. She and Gabe didn’t respond, their grief still too fresh._

_Bo took that as his cue to drag the boy home. On the way home, Bo turned to Lukas – his face a mixture of shame and disappointment._

_“It’s your fault that boy is dead. If you had just told the truth, he would still be alive.”_

_The world had lost a clever, bright, kind person that night._

_One week later, it lost another._


	2. Cranberry Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas and Bo come over to Helen and Gabe's place to celebrate Thanksgiving.
> 
>  
> 
> Holiday fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was making cranberry sauce today for Thursday (yes, I'm 'Murican) and this little drabble popped into my head.
> 
> Ask for fluff and ye shall receive!
> 
> Oh also, Lukas is out and proud in this.

_Knock-knock_

“Phillip! Could you get that? It’s probably Bo and Lukas!” Helen called from the kitchen. Phillip practically ran over to the door, excited to see his boyfriend, who was coming over with Bo for the holiday. He opened the door and moved aside to let Bo in before facing a grinning Lukas, who held a container filled with a thick, red substance. Lukas stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

“Hey, babe.” The older boy greeted, leaning down to peck him on the lips. Phillip smiled at him but frowned when he looked at the container.

“Is that…cranberry sauce?” Phillip asked, backing away from the substance as though it would hurt him. Lukas nodded.

“Yup it sure is, homemade too by yours truly,” Lukas replied, smiling. Phillip made a disgusted face, that the blonde didn’t miss.

“What, you don’t like cranberry sauce?” Lukas asked a mock-horrified expression on his face.

“I think the real question is, why do you _like_ cranberry sauce?” Phillip countered, raising an eyebrow.

“Dude, cranberry sauce is _amazing,”_ Lukas said, matter-of-factly. He paused. “Tell you what, I’ll bet you $20 that I can make you like cranberry sauce by the end of the day.” He added. Phillip pursed his lips, considering.

“Alright, deal,” the brunette accepted the challenge. The boys shook on it.

 

Phillip was stubborn. Lukas had tried _everything_ and the boy wouldn’t even try the cranberry sauce _at all_. He’d tried sneaking it onto his plate when the other boy wasn’t looking. Phillip just pushed it aside with his fork. He’d tried just straight putting some on the other boy’s food. He just dumped the food with the cranberry sauce on it.

But, as the two boys were cleaning off the table at the end of the meal, Lukas had an idea. He turned to Phillip.

“Phillip.” He said to get the other boy’s attention. Phillip spun around.

“What?” Phillip asked - suspicious. Quickly, Lukas pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was strangely tangy and slightly bitter, but Phillip felt himself melt into it. As he felt Lukas’s tongue prod at his lips, Phillip opened his mouth with a gasp. He was starting to find he rather liked this flavor.

The two broke apart, panting and flushed with red-tinted lips. Phillip leaned his head on Lukas’s shoulder.

“Mmm, you taste good.” Phillip sighed into the older boy’s neck. He glanced up at his face, to see Lukas grinning at him.

“I just lost the bet didn’t I?” Lukas’s only response was to laugh.

Philip may have lost $20 that day, but he gained a new love for cranberry sauce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! Don't forget to leave kudos and/or a prompt in the comments. I might not get to yours right away, but I will try and fill all of them. Also, thanks for all the comments so far! :)


	3. The kids aren't alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from rpgkaneki! I hope you like this :)
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Sad Saturday, everyone! I am slowly working on getting to all the prompts, if I can't for some reason - I'll let you know.
> 
> Enjoy!

Phillip couldn’t remember the last time he felt _right_ , felt _normal_. He couldn’t recall when his smiles started to dim, or when colors started to look washed out. He couldn’t quite remember when he started moving more sluggishly, as if moving his legs was a chore. Nothing was fun anymore – not even photography retained the spark is once held, in Phillip. He told his mom but the woman was high as a kite at the time and just giggled. Phillip didn’t bring it up again.

He didn’t want to get out of bed anymore. What was the point? All he’d see when he turned on the news were stories of how some poor animal was tortured or there was another shooting somewhere. All he’d hear when he went to school were different insults hurled in his direction or cheerful ‘hello’s accompanied by false smiles. Phillip was so _tired._

It got worse, when he was uprooted from his mom and home in the city to live with two strangers in a town that he hadn’t even _heard of._ Phillip felt like he’d been tossed out of the frying pan and into the fire. But then… _then_ , along came Lukas. The tall blonde boy, with the big blue eyes, and the genuine smiles and witty comebacks. Phillip was instantly crushing and for a moment – just a moment, the world had color again, in Phillip’s eyes.

Then, the cabin happened, and everything went to _shit._ He shouldn’t have been surprised when Lukas turned out like all the rest. Before that night at the cabin, Phillip had been hanging off of a cliff, on the verge of pulling himself up and now someone had gone and thrown him off.

Phillip didn’t have much of an appetite anymore – choosing most days to even throw his lunch out, rather than try and force it down (it would just come back up again anyway). Eventually, his stomach stops protesting. Living was so _painful_ these days, a lot of the time Phillip wondered why even bothered with it.

By the time he’s forced to sit down to dinner with his foster parents and the Waldenbecks, Phillip is worse off than ever. He doesn’t look good – all loose clothes, weak hair and dark bags under his eyes and he’s scared that someone will start asking questions – questions that he’s too tired to answer. _God,_ he wants to _scream!_ He wants to scream and sob and yell and shout and cry all at the same time. He’s just so… _tired._

He wants to go home. At least in the city, he knew what kind of crazy to expect.

Phillip doesn’t attend school, his last few days in that _shitty_ town. He made up some bullshit about not feeling well, but really he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed. He didn’t want to crawl out from his makeshift cocoon of warmth and face the world.  Helen left for work and Gabe went out to buy some medicine.

Phillip was alone in the house and it _hurt._ Everything _hurt._ He could feel the silence mocking him, laughing at him while at the same time – loud enough to make him cover his ears. _God_ he just wanted it to _end!_ He could feel his teeth grinding together, as he started to sob. He felt like a child again, asking their mother why a cut hurt.

Before he could register what he was doing, Phillip found himself in the kitchen. Then he was in front of the knife drawer – and _oh god,_ it hurt so much! He found himself on the floor, sobbing repeating those two words over and over again – _everything hurts._

And oh – that was odd. Where had those cuts on his arm come from? The silence didn’t sound so mocking anymore – it had _finally_ shut up, as Phillip watched a crimson rivulet make its way down his arm. It was joined by others, and Phillip stared, intrigued, as his arms slowly started to look as though he’d dunked them in a bucket of wet paint. He was feeling pretty light-headed now, but it was the good kind of light-headed. The kind that dulled the pain.

Vaguely, he registered shouting. He looked up, calmly to see Lukas standing in the doorway, his expression horrified. _Oops._

Phillip was still dizzy from the blood loss, so what happened after that was a bit of a blur to him. He remembered Lukas, wrapping some towels around his arms and the next thing Phillip knew, he was being escorted outside by a couple of paramedics. He blacked out before they even reached the ambulance.

Phillip woke up in a white room. He remembered a woman with a brown, leather journal coming in to ask him questions. Philip found it odd that she didn’t have a white coat like doctors usually wore, but didn’t question it. She was young – probably in her 30’s and had long, wavy dark hair with thick-rimmed glasses and smelled faintly of cinnamon. She reminded Phillip of his mom. He instantly liked her. The woman told Phillip to call her Rachel, and calmly explained that he was going to be staying at the hospital for a few days “just so that we can keep an eye on you” she’d said. _Like a test subject,_ Phillip thought but didn’t comment.

One miserable, no-visitors-allowed, week later, Phillip was finally set free. _Major Depressive Disorder_ , they called it – what he’d been diagnosed with. Phillip immediately thought it was his fault but Rachel assured him that it was actually quite common in teens and young adults. He was given a container of small, pink pills and told that he’d have to come back every week to see Rachel but Phillip was grateful to finally be out of that place. Already, the world started to look brighter.

Phillip was surprised when he exited the building to see not Helen and Gabe but, Lukas. And…were those _flowers?_   When the other boy noticed him, he rushed over with a grin and pulled the confused brunette into a hug.

“Uh…” Phillip began awkward, He didn’t know where to start. Lukas pulled back.

“Before anything – Helen caught the killer.” Phillip’s eyes widened at that, but Lukas didn’t give the other boy a moment to catch up before continuing. “I uh- I sorta came clean and told her everything. About us and… that night at the cabin. Which leads me to my next big announcement… I came out. Dad is… taking in surprisingly well but he’s still pissed that I didn’t just tell him; and Rose uh… well she was a bit _more_ pissed. She punched me in the face, called me and asshole and still won’t talk to me.” Lukas finished, slightly out of breath. Phillip tried to process everything the other boy had just said. He had a million questions.

_Are you okay?_

_Are you sure you’re okay?_

_What about us?_

Instead all that came out was. “Why?” Phillip asked. Lukas’s expression grew serious.

“That… day when I found in the kitchen, it really scared me. I thought that, we were going to lose you – that _I_ was going to lose you. And it hit me that – “ Lukas paused, getting choked up. “I didn’t even get a chance to tell you how much I like you or how sorry I am for how much of a fucking _idiot_ I was. Then they wouldn’t let me see you and I-I got really worried. I thought that I’d fucked up _so bad_ and kept wondering if I was going to get a chance to fix it, and-and I was smacking myself, wondering why I hadn’t notic-“ Lukas was rambling so Phillip did the only thing he could think to do- he cut him off with a kiss.

Their lips moved in tandem, as the two slowly took their time getting reacquainted with the other’s mouth. The two separated with an obscene smacking noise. Phillip brought his hand up, to caress Lukas’s now-wet cheek.

“It’s not your fault for not noticing and besides, you did notice when it was important. I’m still here, Lukas and I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Phillip asked softly. Lukas nodded leaning into Phillip’s hand. “I may not be okay today… or tomorrow but I _will_ be. I’ll be okay. _We’ll_ be okay. I promise.”

Lukas smiled, pulling the other boy into another hug.

“Yeah, we will”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this one I had to dig deep to write. This is partially based on my own experiences - however I'm not going to say which part. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos! I love getting prompts of all kinds, so feel free to suggest one. :)


	4. Obsessions - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Canon Divergence
> 
> Phillip leaves Tivoli at the end of Ep 6. Lukas doesn't take too kindly to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to suggest a prompt? Write one in the comments, or suggest one from here: http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts
> 
> Prompt (from the above link): 10. Stalked
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos!

“No, but seriously – who assigns a ten-page paper right before a three day weekend? It’s fucking bullshit, man!” A voice complained.

Phillip laughed at his friend’s complaints. He took a swig of the cheap beer in his hand.

“Welcome to college, bro. Professors can be dicks if they want – you just have to roll with it,” Phillip responded. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. 10:34. The brunette took one last gulp of his drink, before tossing the bottle into a nearby trash bin and standing.

“Speaking of said paper – I should get back to work on it.” Phillip announced, his voice slurring slightly. Not for the first time that night, he was grateful he had walked – he’d forgotten how much of a lightweight he was. “Cool party and all guys, but I’ll catch you tomorrow,” He added while everyone told him their ‘good-nights’.

Phillip made his way back to his dorm as quickly as he could. The campus wasn’t well lit and it wouldn’t have been the first time someone had gotten jumped or mugged walking home late. As he walked, Phillip scrolled through his text messages. Most were from his friends, but there were a few from Helen and Gabe reminding him to stop by for Thanksgiving.

 It had been two years since Phillip left Tivoli. Two years, since he got sick of Lukas and everyone else’s bullshit that he just called social services and… left.  They said there wasn’t much they could do since he was turning eighteen in a month so, in the end, Phillip ended up staying with his grandmother in the city for a year to finish high school. After that Phillip applied to some big-shot university _far_ away from Tivoli and managed to get accepted; Helen and Gabe said that they would pay for it, insisting that it was the least they could do after things didn’t work out. Phillip still considered them family, in a weird way so he kept in touch. Phillip didn’t talk to Lukas anymore.

Phillip shook himself out of his thoughts as the familiar dorm building came into sight. He opened the heavy doors and climbed up a set of creaky stairs, to his dorm – trying not to wake anyone.

As he unlocked his room, Phillip felt oddly… exposed. The atmosphere shifted. The hair on the back of his next stood up as he felt a chill roll down his spine. _He felt like he was being watched._ The brunette froze for a second, spinning around only to be greeted by the faces of white doors. Calming slightly, Phillip assured himself that it was probably just someone peeking out of their room to see who came in. The brunette hurried though and slipped into his dorm – careful to lock the door behind him.

Still unsettled, Phillip decided to just grab some clothes and hit the showers. There was no way that paper was getting done tonight.

Ten minutes later, after his shower, Phillip _still_ couldn’t shake that _odd_ feeling. He chalked it up to paranoia and made a mental note to visit the counseling center in the morning. _Perhaps the stress of college is finally getting to me,_ he thought. As opened his door, he froze.

There, on his bed, sitting perfectly in the center was the empty beer bottle that he’d thrown in the trash earlier at the party, and his phone. _Okay, so maybe not paranoia…_ Phillip felt his heartbeat pick up. This was like something out of a damned horror film – the only difference being that his phone wasn’t ringing, so that was good. Briefly, Phillip thought that it might be some fucked-up prank. After all, Jess and Nate _were_ notorious pranksters. Maybe this was their idea of a laugh? _No,_ he rationalized, _even_ they _wouldn’t go this far._

Phillip slammed the door shut immediately and made his way back out of the building into the chilly, night air. _It’s no big deal; I’ll just stay with a friend and then call the cops in the morning. No big deal_. Phillip repeated this to himself over and over as he briskly made his way back across the dark grounds, to where the party was being held.

Phillip was frantic now. He could barely hear anything over the sound of his own heartbeat and breathing. As he kept walking and _walking_ , Phillip started to notice buildings that he wasn’t familiar with. Now he was scared _and_ confused. Where in the hell was he? Oh god… He must have taken the wrong path in his panic! Phillip swallowed. Did he dare risk backtracking to find the correct path? In pitch blackness? _Shit shit shit shit SHIT!_

The brunette stopped in the middle of the path, thinking. _Maybe I should just go b-_ Phillip stiffened. Was it his imagination or had that been the sound of shoes scuffling on cement, behind him? Phillip spun around. There was no one there. The brunette stood for a second, listening closely. He didn’t dare even breathe. The bushes to his right rustled.

Phillip didn’t think twice. He turned around and bolted. Sure, it occurred to him that it might have been a wild animal, but Phillip wasn’t willing to take that chance. He was _positive_ that those had been footsteps he heard – which, logically could also have been another student, but was it _really_ worth the risk? Phillip didn’t think so.

Finally, Phillip had to stop to catch his breath. Fit as he may be, Phillip was no cross-country runner. As he leaned against the tree, doubled over and panting, Phillip figured he was in the clear. He hadn’t heard the footsteps when he was running so he figured that whoever it was, had given up. Phillip straightened up, now calmer.

But of course, the universe just _loved_ to fuck with him.

As he straightened up, still slightly out of breath a hand, with a rag clamped over his face, as an arm snaked around his waist, pinning Phillip to a strong chest. Phillip writhed as the person – who he now knew to be a man – held on to him tightly, pressing the chemical-soaked cloth against Phillip’s nose and mouth. The brunette cursed himself for not taking self-defense classes, now. Phillip struggled harder, trying _desperately_ not to breathe. _Damn,_ his lungs were on _fire_ and the man was _strong_.

Phillip was only able to hold his breath for a few more seconds before his body gave in and forced him to breathe. As he forcefully inhaled a lungful of sweet-scented chemicals Phillip crumpled to the ground, his vision blurring as the man let go of him.

The man bent over the brunette, as the latter’s vision started to fade. Phillip caught a glimpse of pale, blonde hair and a face that looked vaguely familiar.

_Lukas?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what this fandom needs? More Dark!Lukas, that’s what it needs.


	5. Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from inkfish! Hope you like this :D I assumed that you were talking about when they were filming the clips that Philip was editing, right?
> 
> Enjoy! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene from, Ep 6 - I think? Where Phillip and Lukas are filming themselves goofing around outside.

Lukas held his hand up with a chuckle, blocking his face.

“No paparazzi, please.” He joked, as Phillip moved the camera elsewhere, taking in the scenery around them. A beep sounded from the device, and Phillip pulled it close to read the text on the screen.

“Ugh, low-battery.” Phillip complained, turning off and pocketing the phone. He blindly swatted at the air, as mosquitoes and insects buzzed around him.

“Seriously. Who invented bugs?” He continued, swatting around him. Lukas laughed, at the other boy’s adorable, frustrated scowl – Lukas desperately wanted to kiss it away. He reached out, pulling Phillip close, rocks and twigs crunching under his feet.

“I don’t think it works like that.” The blonde pointed out, pecking the shorter boy on the forehead. Phillip’s scowl softened at that, but his pout remained. Lukas thought he looked cute. _God, he was falling hard._

“This is why I don’t like nature.” Phillip stated. “Too many bugs.” He scrunched up his nose, looking at Lukas suspiciously. “Hey… how come I’m the only one being used as a smorgasbord here?”

The blonde smirked down at the other boy. “You ever heard of insect repellant? It’s a thing, you know.” Phillip looked as though Lukas had just told him the sky was green.

“Of course, I hadn’t heard of it! I’m from the city, who needs insect repellant in the _city?_ ” Phillip exclaimed. He looked so adorable when he was angry that Lukas couldn’t resist leaning in to peck him on the lips.

“Hey – don’t you try and distract me from my anger.” The shorter boy protested when he pulled away. Lukas smiled at him in return, leaning down to kiss him again and Phillip felt his cheeks flush. Lukas hummed.

“Don’t worry – I’ll kiss it better,” The blonde promised, bending down to press kisses to the exposed skin of Philip’s arm. Philip couldn’t resist a smile at that. His heartbeat picked up, at the feel of the blonde’s lips on his skin. Lukas pulled away from his arm, up to nibble on the brunette’s ear and neck.

“I don’t think saliva is the best remedy for mosquito bites.” Philip pointed out, though he didn’t pull away. Lukas didn’t respond to that but smiled against the brunette’s skin.

The next morning Helen asked Phillip what happened, when he strolled into the kitchen half-asleep and looking as though someone had covered his skin in red polka-dots. The boy had simply shrugged and said:

“Apparently, bug repellant is a thing.” Helen laughed at this.

Phillip was just glad that she hadn’t noticed the _other_ mark on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, for anyone who doesn't know what a smorgasbord is, it's just another word for buffet.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment. I'm trying to get better about responding to comments, and I love reading them. You guys inspire me to write more :)


	6. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from cpatzman - who requested Philip dealing with an eating disorder
> 
> Hope you like this! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it should go without saying but - I do not condone Philip's behavior/actions in this fic.
> 
> Please please PLEASE get help, if you or a loved one is dealing with an eating disorder, because it's not an issue to be taken lightly and can cause lasting damage.

**Content warning: Eating Disorders**

 

It starts out simple.

A missed bite here, a forgotten lunch there. Simple, not a problem. At least, it wouldn’t be a problem if it _stopped_ there, but it didn’t. Not for Philip.

He starts skipping meals. He’s not that hungry anyways, so why should it matter? He’s _fine._

Philip is so _tired_ these days. He never has energy for anything. When did the weather get so cold? His friends poke and prod and ‘but Philip’ and ‘are you sure?’ Philip is sure. He’s _fine damn it!_

One day, as he’s about to step into the shower Philip stops and looks at himself. Really _looks_ at himself. Too much fat here, not enough muscle there. _Ugly_ is the word that comes to mind. Philip starts eating less and begins to fall asleep listening to the music of the low growls from his stomach. It’s not a problem, though. _He’s fine._

Philip breaks up with his boyfriend, whose name he can’t even remember at this point. Joey? John? Oh, Jeremy. The boy got mad when Philip didn’t put out. He got mad, threw things. Called Philip names – though it wasn’t anything that wasn’t true.

_“You little prude.”_

_“You’re just a fucking tease.”_

_“You’re not even hot anyway.”_

_“You’re so fat and ugly.”_

The words play on a loop through Philip’s head. He knows Jeremy is right. Finally, Philip’s stomach stops growling and he never gets to sleep that night. He’s too busy feeling guilty for eating too much – as long as his stomach is silent, he’s eaten too much. Philip starts skipping _two_ meals a day and feels ecstatic when his stomach grumbles that night, and he feels the familiar burn of acid yearning for something to digest.

 It’s like a drug to the boy - it feels so _good!_

_*_

_Food is disgusting_ , Philip thinks. The thought of it makes the boy’s stomach twist and the sight makes him cringe. _God, how can people eat so much of this shit?_ The very smell of the school cafeteria makes Philip want to barf.

Philip hides his diet from his mom. After all, she wouldn’t understand – she’d just try to make him see a doctor he didn’t need. So Philip hides it – not that he needs to try very hard; the woman hardly pays attention to him as is, spending most of her days high as a kite. She needn’t worry, though – Philip’s _fine._

 

But of course, nothing can ever go right in Philip’s life.

 

His mom overdoses and Philip is shuffled off into foster care while she’s shipped off to rehab.

It’s harder to hide his diet (as he’s started referring to it – because whoever decided to call it a disorder is a fucking dumbass) from his foster parents. Helen and Gabe force him to sit through meals and Philip reluctantly forces it down – ignoring the urge to vomit. They can’t stop him from chucking his brown-bag lunches into the trash, though. There’s _no way_ he needs to eat all that. _He’s fine._

Since Helen and Gabe make him eat, Philip is forced to find a different way to burn the excess _slop_ they make him eat.

He starts running. Two miles in the morning, long before the sun is up and two miles after dark. After a week, Philip increases it to six miles a day, eight when he can _really_ push himself. This way - Philip can still fall asleep to the sound of his stomach making happy, growling noises and his foster parents _never_ need to know.

The first time Philip goes to take a shower and sees the outlines of his ribs in the mirror his grin threatens to split his face. His stomach takes a low dip and for the first time in a long time – Philip is proud of himself and how he looks.

Trust Lukas to ruin it.

*

It’s a sunny, fall day when Lukas finds Philip in the halls and drags him away to have lunch together. Philip panics. Asks him why he’s not having lunch with Rose and Lukas looks at him like he’s nuts. _They broke up, remember?_ Unable to think of an excuse, Philip lets Lukas drag him away to have lunch in a secluded area off campus.

Lukas raises and eyebrow when Philip doesn’t touch his lunch.

“You gonna eat?” The blonde asks in-between bites of his sandwich. Pushing down his revulsion at the sight, Philip shakes his head.

“I don’t eat lunch.” The brunette says with a shrug. If Lukas suspects something, he doesn’t say anything. Instead, the blonde just turns back to his sandwich and the two spend the next twenty minutes making pointless small talk.

Lukas drags him to lunch again the next day. And the day after that, and the rest of the week. All the while not once does Lukas mention his appearance.

On Wednesday Lukas raises and eyebrow when Philip shows up to school in a thick, hoodie.

“Uh, what are you wearing? It’s 80 degrees!” Lukas exclaims. Philip rolls his eyes.

“I’m cold.” The brunette explains, shrugging. Lukas hums but again, doesn’t say anything.

*

On Friday, Lukas drags Philip to lunch again. Only this time, the other boy brings a blanket along and spreads it out on the ground. Lukas finishes his lunch in ten minutes flat and crawls over to kiss Philip.

The two spend a few minutes making out when Philip feels Lukas’ hand snaking up under his shirt. He panics, and pushes the other boy away. But, it’s too late – Philip can see by the expression on the blonde’s face that he felt what was under Philip’s shirt.

“Philip-“ Lukas starts, reaching out when Philip stands up suddenly. The brunette turns and tries to leave when he feels a hand wrap around his wrist, holding him back. Philip hears a horrified gasp and spins around to face Lukas, whose hand is still on his wrist. And – _oh,_ so _that’s_ why he gasped…

Philip looks down to see Lukas’ fingers _overlapping_ where he wrapped his hand around the brunette’s wrist.

“Philip, you need help,” Lukas states, his brows furrowed in concern. He instantly realizes he said the wrong thing by the way Philip’s eyes narrow and he shakes off the hand.

“I’m fine!” The brunette spits.

“Fine? Philip people who are _fine_ don’t skip lunch.” The blonde retorts.

“I said I’m fucking fine! It wasn’t a question.” Philip yells. Lukas narrows his eyes and stomps over to the brunette. Ignoring the boy’s protests, Lukas yanks the front of his shirt up freezing when he sees Philip’s bony ribs and concave stomach.

Lukas recoils. “Geez, Philip!” He exclaims. Philip glares at him, wordlessly asking ‘ _what the fuck was that?’_

Luka’s mouth twists up in concentration. He smirks as an idea forms and reaches down to grab Philip’s uneaten lunch.

He holds it out towards the brunette “Alright, you say you’re fine. So eat this.” Lukas requests, shoving the bag into Philip’s hands. The angry boy opens his mouth to protest but Lukas stops him.

“I’ll make you a deal. If you can eat this _and_ keep it down, I’ll never bring the issue up again.” Lukas suggests. Philip glares at the bag, as though it were a deadly disease.

“And if I can’t keep it down? Or I _don’t_ eat it.” Philip inquires, crossing his arms.

“Then you go to the hospital…and if you _don’t_ eat it then I’ll call Helen and make you go.” Lukas answers, already pulling out his phone. Philip grabs the bag.

“Alright, alright…I’ll eat it.” He grumbles, hating the satisfied smirk on Lukas’ face. The brunette slowly devours the food, and the two make their way back to the school – they still have afternoon classes after all. About two minutes from the campus, Philip stops. Lukas looks over to see his face pale.

The brunette wobbles slightly, and Lukas has the good sense to step out of the way as Philip empties the contents of his stomach onto the sidewalk.

*

One hour later, Lukas was sitting in a hospital waiting room as Helen and Gabe arrived. A nurse calmly explained to the two what had happened. Philip was about two weeks away from starving himself to death.

The nurse went on to explain Philip would have to stay at an in-patient facility for a few weeks at least, to help get his body used to food again. Helen and Gabe agreed without a second thought of course and cursed themselves for not noticing. Gabe at least thanked Lukas for being the one who recognized something was wrong. Gabe referred to Lukas as Philip’s friend, but Lukas could tell by the look on his face that he knew they were more.

Philip was absent from school for two months, in the end. Lukas wasn’t family, so he also wasn’t allowed to visit him but that didn’t stop Philip from asking for him 24/7, according to Helen and Gabe.

Naturally, when the brunette was allowed to leave, the first place he went was over to his boyfriend’s house. He apologized over and over to Lukas, for being such an asshole till Lukas had to shut him up with a kiss.

The two talked for hours about what had happened while Philip was away but Lukas was just glad to finally see something other than skin and bones when he looked at Philip. This time, when Philip told him “I’m fine” Lukas knew he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now – I know that eating disorders usually look different in boys, than in girls. However, I try to write what I know so I wrote this based off of my own previous experience with an eating disorder.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment! Have a prompt you want filled? Leave it in the comments :)


	7. Quick Question

So, I'm on tumblr at kookyrainbows.tumblr.com

and I originally joined cause apparently a huge part of the Eyewitness fandom hangs out on there?

But, when I try to post fics tumblr keeps fucking with my formatting and my computer doesn't like the site anyways. So my question for you guys is....

 

Are any of you guys on tumblr? And if I do stay on tumblr, will you guys follow me? :3

 


	8. Cookie Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, no Philkas this time - but instead we get Tony :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone who follows me on tumblr! You guys are so awesome :D

Tony was having a hard day. Well no - that was a lie, he was having a _boring_ day. Thanks to a snow storm most of the streets were closed and the businesses too by extension. Except for the police station of course. Which meant that Tony was now stuck at his desk – with nothing to do and no one to talk to since Helen had to go help out with a crash just outside of town. _Great._

The man grumbled as he started another game of solitaire on his computer. The internet was out too, after all.

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly.” Tony sang under his breath. This said a lot because he didn’t even _like_ Christmas carols. The bell above the doorway jingled, as someone pulled the door open. Tony glanced up to see Gabe Caldwell stomping snow off of his feet, while he balanced a plate.

“Hey, Tony.” The man greeted, Tony nodded in return. “Is Helen here?” Gabe asked, looking around.

“Nah, she’s off dealing with a crash.” The police officer replied, his eyes glued to the saran-wrapped plate in the man’s hand. _Were those cookies?_

“You can leave the stuff for when she gets back if you want, though,” Tony suggested, pointing to an empty spot on the desk. “What is it anyways?”

Gabe smiled. “Philip had Lukas over for the weekend and he’s stuck at our house because of the storm, so the boys and I made cookies. I figured Helen might like some before the other two eat them all.” The man explained. Tony nodded. He knew from personal experience to _never_ allow teenagers near cookies.

Gabe set the plate down, bid farewell and left. Which meant that Tony was left alone again. Just him…and cookies. Tony glanced at the plate, as his stomach growled traitorously. Surely… one wouldn’t hurt, right?

Carefully – as though it was a piece of evidence, Tony lifted the plastic wrap. Just to be sure – the man dug around for a paper plate, placed a few cookies on it for Helen and put it on her desk. _Just in case._ With that, Tony picked up one of the frosted sugar cookies and bit into it without delay. Tony finished the cookie in two seconds flat, but his stomach still growled. Well…maybe just _one more?_...

Thirty minutes later, Helen finally made it back to the police station. Shivering, the woman opened the door to find Tony with frosting around his mouth and a lapful of crumbs looking like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. He froze mid-bite. Helen looked at the almost-empty plate next to him. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oops?" He muttered.

“I saved you sum.” Tony mumbled around a mouthful of cookie. He picked up the plate of cookies on her desk to prove his point. “Gabe drophed them offh, said he and the boysh made them.” He continued – his mouth still full. Helen chuckled, walking over to grab a cookie.

“Sorry that I kinda ate the rest.” Tony apologized after swallowing. Helen waved it off.

“Don’t be – I’m not too big on sweets anyway but Gabe doesn’t know that.” Helen confessed.

“But won’t Gabe be kinda mad, though?” Tony questioned. Helen smiled.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” She winked. Tony could agree with that.

The two officers toasted their cookies with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! I accept prompts on here or at tumblr: kookyrainbows.tumblr.com


	9. Lucky Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon: Takes place in the barn scene. The dog never barked. Helen and Gabe never noticed Ryan was there. Lukas and Philip sure did. And it was only because he has a gun pressed to the back of Lukas' head. Both end up okay in the end. Mainly Hurt!Lukas but no hospitals or anything. Gabe and Helen save the day somehow. Extreme fluff in the end with Lukas and Philip. 
> 
> I gotchu fam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Both Lukas and Philip froze when they heard a gun click behind them. Lukas felt the press of metal against the back of his head. A voice spoke.

“You.” He pressed the gun harder against Lukas’ head. “Stand up. Slowly, with your hands open.” He instructed. The blonde, not seeing another choice – obeyed. Philip looked on horrified.

While the man was occupied with Lukas, Philip snuck one quick look around him for something that might help. _There_ , a few feet away from him a black rectangular object sat. It’s screen glittered enticingly. _A phone._

Philip flickered his eyes up to the terrified Lukas and then to the man behind him. He gave a slight nod. _Keep him talking._

“Man, you have caused a _lot_ of trouble for me.” The man hissed. Philip inched backward ever-so-slowly towards the device on the ground.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t go around murdering people then,” Lukas responded, wanting to kick himself. _Note to self: do NOT taunt the guy with a gun to your head._ The man let out a slight chuckle. _Almost there,_ Philip thought. His heart pounded beneath his ribs.

“Yeah? This is funny to you?” The man asked, pressing the gun harder against Lukas’ skull for emphasis. Philip reached the phone. Not willing to risk turning around, Philip pressed the button for a speed-dial that he knew by heart and hoped they’d be there in time…

***

Helen paused where she was putting away groceries, feeling her phone go off in her pocket. She pulled out her vibrating phone, frowning when she saw Philip was calling. Gabe raised an eyebrow, noticed his wife staring at her phone

“Something wrong?”

Helen showed him the caller-ID.

“Isn’t Philip out with Lukas?” She questioned.

 Gabe shrugged.

“ Maybe they need help with something? Or someone got hurt? Answer, and put it on speaker.”

Helen did.

_“What’s to stop me from killing both you now? I bet you won’t find it so funny then.”_

Helen froze, Gabe following. The pair shared a horrified look. _That was definitely not what they expected._

The voice sounded familiar but Helen didn’t have time to focus on that now – someone was trying to kill Lukas and most likely Philip as well. Pulling out her gun, she raced out the door.

 

“Wait!” Philip called out, drawing the man’s gaze to him. _He needed to buy more time._ The brunette swallowed. “Who’s to say we haven’t told anyone else?” Philip questioned, forgetting for a second that the killer didn’t know he was at the cabin. “I mean - he told me. Who are you to say I haven’t told anyone else? Kill us, and you won’t do shit.” He stated. The man studied him for a moment.

“I’m willing to take that chance.” He deadpanned.

Two shots rang out; Lukas folded over as the man fell backward. Helen raced into the barn with her gun drawn, while Philip ran over to Lukas.

The blonde’s arm was bleeding but not enough for a bullet to have gone through.

“The bullet might have grazed your arm as he fell,” Philip suggested. Any other time, Lukas would have asked why the other boy knew so much about gunshot wounds. Lukas clutched onto Philip like a lifeline while the Sherriff crept over to the body.

Helen relaxed slightly when she examined the body to find a clean shot through the head. She looked at the face, shocked. _Ryan Kane? God – she **really**_ _needed a drink._

Gabe came rushing into the barn, a first-aid kit in hand. For once, Philip was thankful for his foster dad’s tendency to assume the worst.

***

One hour later, the four of them; Gabe, Helen, Lukas and Philip sat in the living room of the Caldwell-Torrence household. Helen had just finished asking Lukas the standard questions that were required for a witness to answer. The boy was clearly traumatized – his hands too shaky to even hold a cup of coffee. Helen relented that the rest could wait – but _both_ of the boys would have to come down to the station within the week. Lukas clutched Philip’s hand hard enough, it threatened to break.

Lukas voiced his displeasure at going home that night and Gabe figured letting the blonde stay over wouldn’t hurt, Helen agreed that it might be best. No one said anything when Philip offered to let Lukas room with him.

Letting Lukas have the bed, Philip slept on the floor that night content with a pillow and blanket. Just as the brunette was about to drift off to sleep, Lukas spoke.

“I can still see it in my mind. Over and over again. I don’t know which is worse – seeing that bullet rip through his brain or knowing that he was going to kill me.” Lukas whispered to the darkness of the room. There was a sound of blankets shuffling as Lukas peeked over the bed. Philip opened one eye, staring up at him.

“Can you uh- come up here? I just – I really want you to hold me right now.” Lukas mumbled. Philip grabbed his pillow and blanket before he stood up. He motioned for Lukas to move over before crawling underneath the blankets alongside the blonde. Lukas looked at him, his eyes scared.

“Talk to me? Please? I don’t care what you say just – talk.” Lukas instructed.

“Okay well… did I ever tell you about the awesome Christmas Festival my city used to put on every year?” Philip began.

“It was awesome. Every year we’d have this big, giant, tree and we’d all bring ornaments to decorate it with. It looked horrible with all the mismatched decorations but it had character. Then, for one time a year the _whole_ square is decked in lights of every color you could imagine, and fresh wreaths. And the air smells like a sweet mixture of apple cider, hot cocoa, cakes, and cookies. There are stalls all around selling gifts or confections and I swear literally _everyone_ comes to this festival.  For this one time a year – there’s no fighting or arguing, it’s just a bunch of people laughing, eating, drinking and having a good time. It’s great.” Philip rambled, absently running his fingers through Lukas’ hair.

“There’s this one woman - she’s like, 80 and her name is Ms. Higgins, right? She makes the _best_ apple cider. And her cakes are to die for. She can seriously even make fruitcake taste good. Oh – and she always calls people ‘dear.’ It’s always ‘here you go, dear’ or ‘what can I get you, dear.’ She’s so nice – it’s like she popped out of a kid’s book.” The brunette continued.

“I’ll take you this year,” Philip promised the other boy. On his chest, he could see that the blonde had fallen asleep. Philip smiled.

“It’s okay. We’re alright Lukas.” The brunette assured. He pressed a kiss to the taller boy’s hair before letting sleep claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment! Leave a prompt if you'd like :)


	10. Obsessions - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Canon Divergence
> 
> Phillip leaves Tivoli at the end of Ep 6. Lukas doesn't take too kindly to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to suggest a prompt? Write one in the comments, or suggest one from here: http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts
> 
> Prompt (from the above link): 10. Stalked
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> Y'all asked for this...

**Content Warning: Rape/Non-con, kidnapping, murder, obsession,**

 

“Annd there he goes! Third-time champion, Lukas Waldenbeck does it again, folks! The three-year champ comes from a small town and may not have any formal training but don’t let that fool you- the 21-year-old is bringing plenty to the table!” The voice of an announcer rang out over the intercom, above the cheering crowd as Lukas placed first again in the championship he’d forgotten the name of.

Lukas came to a stop on his bike, ignoring the subtle insult the announcer made about his small town roots. It’s not like he had anything to prove anymore–he _is_ the third time champion in motocross. As far as he was concerned, everyone who had a problem with that could go to hell.

Climbing off his bike, Lukas removed his helmet as he waved to the crowd. He could hear distinctly louder female screams when he removed his helmet–though he could make out a few male ones mixed in. Fixing the crowd with a dazzling - _and fake, but they didn’t need to know that-_ smile, Lukas waved once more before jogging off to meet his dad, who pulled him into a hug.

“You did great out there, Lukas. I knew you would.” Bo commented, with a good-natured slap on the back. Lukas gave a light chuckle.

“Thanks, Dad. That means a lot to me.” Lukas lied. In truth, he stopped giving a damn about what his dad thought of him about 2 years ago, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“Lukas! Hey!” A familiar voice called out. Lukas glanced around, his eyes landing on a red-faced Rose jogging towards him. The two had broken up about three years ago after Lukas came out after Philip left, but they had stayed close friends. They still cared for each other – just not in the romantic sense. Rose slapped him on the arm as she caught up to him, trying to catch her breath.

“Jerk.” She chided when he laughed.

After the awards ceremony, the three walked aimlessly around for a bit, trying to avoid the cameras and microphones in the arms of every reporter – which was an awful lot. Bo glanced at his son with a raised brow.

“Son, are ya sure you don’t want to talk to at least a few of them? All this – refusing to talk to the press is giving you a bad image.” His dad commented. He was right of course – Lukas had seen the numerous articles and comments online calling him ‘stuck up’ and saying that ‘he didn’t give a damn about his fans’. It was all true but Lukas kept that to himself.

Lukas stopped. His expression going from happy to stormy in a few seconds. He hated the press. He _loathed_ talking to them ever since…

His dad placed a hand on his shoulder. “Lukas, I know you hate talking to press ever since that boy, Phillip was killed last year. But you will have to face them sometime. Besides, that boy had it coming anyway with all the shit he was involved in.”

“Fuck you!” Lukas spat, angry.  Bo stepped back, hold his hands up in surrender. He looked concerned. Rose stepped in; placing a hand on her ex’s shoulder.

“Lukas, he has a point. You can’t hide forever.” She pointed out. _If only you knew, Rose._ Lukas thought, amused.

The truth of course was, Lukas had been going downhill for some time – always angry and moody but after Phillip’s death was shown on the news a year ago was when he _really_ changed.

 Lukas remembered waking up early in his house and lazily flipping through the news. He’d cooked breakfast while he listened to newscaster tell of how a boy had disappeared the previous night when walking back to his dorm at some local college that Lukas hadn’t bothered to learn the name of.  He was surprised when he looked up to see an old picture of Phillip on the screen. Phillip, who he hadn’t seen since he’d been relocated to a different foster home 2 years ago. Phillip… whom Lukas still had feelings for. Philip who _left_ him.

Lukas hummed to himself while a bunch of gossipers tried to play ‘Nancy Drew’ on the screen.

_“I heard that he witnessed a murder and that’s why he moved! Do you think his past caught up with him?”_

 It couldn’t have been the guy from the cabin – Ryan. No, Lukas had seen to that last year. But of course – _they_ didn’t need to know that. They weren’t wrong either – Philip’s past _had_ caught up with him, just not in the way these morons thought. Bored, Lukas flicked the television off.

Lukas had tried to do everything he could. He wanted to help put up fliers – but he was too busy. He wanted to join the search party – but it would be bad press, his sponsor had said. In the end, all he could do was sit, wallow and share a few Facebook posts that weren’t likely to do any good. Lukas had started avoiding all press after that, sick and tired of how they poked and prodded. _Never let it be said, that he wasn’t a good actor._

Only a few days after the boy’s disappearance, a body had been found floating in a local pond with its throat slashed. It looked similar to Philip. Similar height, build, skin tone. They couldn’t be sure – as the body’s fingerprints had been burned off and, nobody really wanted to waste the resources on further testing. The bloody pile of Philip’s clothes found in the nearby woods hours after the body, seemed to confirm everyone’s suspicions of a killer coming back to seek revenge. The case was closed.

  _Good,_ Lukas thought. At least all the trouble he had to go to, to find and _kill_ someone hadn’t gone to waste. _Thankfully, dudes who look like Philip are easy to find so **that** part hadn’t been hard._

***

Bringing up Phillip’s disappearance was a low blow, and his dad should have known as much. Lukas stood there, glaring at the man while Rose sat wondering who was going to throw the first punch.

“I’m going home.” Lukas spat, after several minutes. He spun on his heel and walked off, thankful that his Dad at least had the good sense not to follow him.

Lukas drove home seething, not caring of the speed limits. He parked his car in the garage, and stomped into the house, musing but not really caring that he left his bike and trophy behind. Oh well, Rose or his dad would drop it by later. He threw his helmet down on the couch and went to go get changed out of his gear as his anger dimmed to a low simmer.

Half an hour later, Lukas hummed a tune under his breath while walked into the kitchen, now dressed in a simple ensemble of jeans and a dark tee. The man nodded along to the tune he hummed while towel drying his hair that now fell past his shoulders. Throwing the towel aside when he finished, he waltzed over to the walk-in pantry.

The blonde closed the door behind him as he entered the space and casually strolled to the back of the pantry. Lukas gently pressed on the wall and the false back wall swung open to reveal a set of cement stairs that led down into the darkened basement.

Lukas slowly navigated the dark stairs, grabbing the flashlight from a table at the bottom. Flicking the device on, Lukas waltzed down the damp, darkened hallway. His footsteps echoed ominously accompanied only by the nearby dripping of a leaky pipe that would never be fixed.

At the end of the hallway, Lukas reached a cell, with old metal bars that were just beginning to show signs of rust. The odd cell rare sight for a house but then, it _had_ been a deciding factor when Lukas purchased the place. The realtor just passed it off as ‘historic’ though even Lukas could see it was too new for that.

Inside the cell, there was an old, but functioning sink in the corner, and not far from it lay a small, bed bolted into the floor with a flimsy mattress. In front of the bed, a chair sat also bolted to the cement floor. There were no windows to allow sunlight in.

There was a male figure on the bed, curled up with a blanket pulled up to his bare chest. The man was so skinny – and he looked to not have an ounce of muscle. A thick chain was wrapped around his ankle and led outside of the cell where it too was secured to the floor.

Quietly, Lukas unlocked the heavy padlock on the cell door and slipped inside. The blonde wordlessly sat on the bed beside the figure, running his hands through the soft brown locks that now covered his ears.

The man on the bed woke up grumbling while his eyes flickered open. His brown eyes widened at the sight of Lukas and he scrambled away, nearly falling off the bed in his haste. Lukas tutted.

“Really now, I thought we were past this… Phillip.” He chided, his playful blue eyes locking with Phillip’s terrified brown ones.

“F-fuck you!” Phillip stammered – even after a year he still had some fight left in him. Lukas just smiled.

“This is your own fault, you know. You tried to leave me, remember? All those years ago? I was so heartbroken after that. It took me _two years_ to find you, Phillip.” Lukas scolded as if punishing a child, his eyes dark.

“But I can’t let you leave me again. You understand, don’t you, baby? I love you and I know you love me too.” Lukas cooed, his eyes soft again. _Like Jekyll and Hide._

“What I _understand_ , that you’re crazy!” Phillip spat. “I _loved_ you. Past tense. Before I found out what a fucking psychopath you are. If I had known you were this nuts, I would have called the cops on your ass a long time ago. Love? I don’t even think you know what that means.”

Phillip knew he’d fucked up the moment the words left his mouth. Lukas’s expression grew angry, a frown replacing his smile. He crawled onto the bed, grabbing Phillip’s ankle before the brunette could react – and pulled.

The blonde loomed over Philip, pinning him to the bed easily. Lukas leaned down to press a kiss to the brunette’s lips. He prodded at Philip’s lips with his tongue, forcefully prying Philip’s jaw apart when the man refused to open his mouth.

The blonde explored Philip’s mouth and tangled his tongue with the brunette’s. Philip attempted to bite him and in retaliation Lukas sank his teeth into the other boy’s lower lip, drawing blood. Philip pulled away, glaring as blood ran down his chin.

The blonde yanked the blanket back, as he took his shirt off and started undoing the buttons on his jeans. Philip started to panic. Even after a year he still hadn’t gotten used to this part.

“No – no. Lukas – stop!” He protested. The blonde ignored him, grabbing Philip’s wrists and forcing them above his head.  Lukas bent down to latch onto the skin below Philip’s ear. He sucked a mark into Philip’s skin. The brunette hated the breathy moan he let out at that.

The blonde continued kissing and marking his way down the now-sobbing brunette’s body. Philip tried to twist away but all that got him was a slap. Lukas pulled back to stare at his work, nearly every inch of the man’s body covered in bruises and bite marks. Lukas smiled, grabbing Philip under the knees and pulling him forward.

“P-Please… stop.” Philip weakly protested. There wasn’t much he could do anymore – being stuck in a cell with no means of exercise for over a year had left him feeble and weak, easily overpowered by Lukas.

“Turn over,” Lukas ordered. Philip was thankful at least that he wouldn’t have to see the man’s face while he screamed in pain. Lukas preferred not to use lube – he said it was part of Philip’s punishment for leaving him. Philip let himself think back to that first day….

_Philip woke up on a stiff bed in a cold, dark place that looked to be underground. **A cell,** he thought if the metal bars were anything to go by. He tried to move, flinching when he felt something around his ankle. He looked down to see a thick chain encasing his ankle. **What the** **fuck?**_

_The brunette shivered, suddenly very cold as he realized his clothes were gone as well. “What kind of psycho shit is this?”_

_Just then a set of footsteps started down the hallway. Philip backed against the wall – ready to fight when… a familiar face appeared. One Philip hadn’t seen since he left Tivoli and never looked back two years ago. Lukas. Philip started to smile – to ask Lukas to open the lock but something didn’t look quite right... Lukas looked horrible. He had dark bags under his eyes and his overall posture seemed… odd._

_Then like a puzzle, the pieces clicked into place in Philip’s mind and he remembered._

_“You put me here… you, you **kidnapped me!** ” Philip realized. Outside of the cell, Lukas smiled._

_“Philip you shouldn’t make things up – I didn’t kidnap you. I saved you, silly. We’re meant to be together and yet – you left me.” Lukas paused here, pouting. “But it’s okay – you were just confused when you left. I know you just needed me to rescue you and show you the truth.” The blonde consoled._

_Philip felt the revulsion in his stomach grow with every word Lukas said. Philip was going to be sick. He gazed back at Lukas, his face a picture of disgust._

_“I wasn’t confused! I **wanted**_ _to leave Tivoli because you were an asshole!” Philip protested. “But I can see I was wrong… you are **so** much more than an asshole… you’re a sick, goddamn psychopath” The brunette hissed. Lukas frowned, his eyes growing angry._

_“If that’s how you really think… then I’ll just have to keep you here until you remember our love.” The blonde stated. Internally Philip was sarcastically applauding his choice in boyfriends. **Man, he really knew how to pick them.**_

_“So what, you just keep me here and think it’ll be all ‘Beauty and The Beast?’ Did it ever occur to you that –oh I don’t know, people might notice I’m missing?” The brunette retorted. Lukas laughed at this._

_“Oh Philip, I might be a ‘sick psychopath’ to you but how stupid do you think I am?” Lukas asked, pulling out his phone to bring up a news article to show the brunette._

**_Missing college student found dead_ ** _, the headline read._

_“According to this and numerous other sources… you’re already dead.”_

Philip came back to himself with a jolt, as Lukas slammed in with one thrust.

Philip screamed. God, it _hurt!_

“Please, stop! I don’t want this!” The brunette begged though it was futile. Lukas never listened. Philip could feel something running down his thighs, which he assumed was blood. Philip felt tears run down his cheeks as Lukas began to move. The pain _burned_ like nothing else.

Letting his mind wander, Philip’s body went lax as he let Lukas use it as he pleased. The man’s humiliation rose when Lukas reached a hand around to stroke him, his body heavy against Philip’s as he leaned over him, grunting and groaning. His breath felt hot on Philip’s ear.

“God, I love you so much, Philip. You feel so good, baby.”

Lukas moaned. “Nobody else can have you. Nobody else _will_ have you. You’re mine.”

Philip felt betrayed as his body reacted to Lukas’ touch. The blond changed his position, now making sure to hit Philip’s prostate. Philip couldn’t hold back the resulting moan. Lukas smirked at that.

“See? You say you don’t love me Philip – but your body tells the truth, babe.” Lukas whispered into the man’s ear.

Lukas’ hips stuttered as Philip felt a burst of hot, liquid inside him. Lukas’ hand stroked him throughout the whole thing. Philip hated himself when he released shortly after.

The blonde pulled out with a groan, a mixture of blood and semen running down Philip’s thighs. The brunette collapsed on the bed, facing the wall while Lukas cleaned him off with a wet cloth.

As Lukas opened the door to leave, Philip spoke. “This doesn’t change anything. I won’t ever love you.” He whispered, deadpan. Lukas chuckled.

“Yes, you will.”

 

Years passed. One year turned to two, and two to three. Philip lost track eventually and forgot the point of keeping track.

Philip couldn’t remember when he stopped fighting Lukas. He couldn’t remember why he _wanted_ to fight Lukas. Lukas was nice, as long as Philip was good. If Philip was bad then he got punished.

Lukas lets Philip come upstairs sometimes now. Lukas lets Philip eat at the dining table and sleep in Lukas’ big, comfy, bed. Some days, Lukas would even give Philip a bath, always scrubbing every inch of his skin. _Why was this a bad thing, again?_

There were rules Philip had to follow, though. He wasn’t allowed to go outside or answer the phone. He couldn’t answer the door either and he had to stay in his cell when Lukas had visitors. Philip is allowed to watch T.V or use Lukas’ computer, but he can’t go on the internet.

One day, when Lukas returns from another tournament he seems angry. Philip is afraid that Lukas will punish him – so he stays quiet. Lukas comes into their room and announces they’re moving, abruptly.

He explains that they’re going somewhere their love can be accepted and Philip can go outside. Philip doesn’t like this – or the idea of Lukas leaving his family and friends. Lukas assures him that he doesn’t care about any of them. Lukas tells him he doesn’t need anyone else but Philip.

 As long as he and Philip love each other, everything will be okay. Philip considers this. _Does he love Lukas?_

Yes, he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry Philip...


	11. He Was Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What about at school?” Philip had asked. Lukas brushed his concerns off, thinking he could protect him.
> 
> He couldn’t.

“And remember, I want your research topics by Friday. Any later than that and you will _not_ receive credit,” Their English teacher reminded, over the noise of the bell as students filtered out of the classroom. Philip made his way down the hallway and stairs, to his locker on the second floor.

The brunette was unloading his books into his locker when Lukas caught up. The blonde waited patiently for him to grab his lunch. _Wait._

Philip stared at the brown lunch bag. It looked odd. The bag was unusually creased, almost like someone had hastily rolled it back up. Lukas noticed him staring.

“What’s wrong? Dude – we gotta go, we only have 15 left for lunch.” The blonde urged. Shaking his irrational thoughts away, Philip passed it off as paranoia and grabbed his lunch, trailing after the blonde.

****

“Like – why do we have to do so much _work_?”

“Oh I hear you – I don’t even _care_ about history. Why should I have to learn it?”

_Ugh,_ Philip wanted to slap someone, as he listened to Lukas’ ‘friends’ drone on and on. Currently, they were all sitting in the school courtyard, Lukas on Philip’s right, some girl he didn’t know on his left and the two talkative morons across from them. Rose sat on Lukas’ right, not saying a word.

As Philip finished his sandwich and took a sip from his water bottle, he started to feel funny. Where had that massive headache come from? Philip groaned – it felt like someone was pounding away at his skull. He glanced around… _oh god –_ where was he? He tapped Lukas on the arm.

“Hey- where are we?” He asked, feeling weirdly out of breath suddenly. Something was wrong. Something was _so so_ wrong. Lukas looked at him like he was nuts.

“Uh, at school?” He chuckled. Philip nodded. _School. Right._

“I- I’m gonna go… see the nurse… don’ feel so good.” Philip stated, his voice slurring. A wave of horrible stomach cramps wracked his body.

“Augh!” He cried out in pain, doubling over. _Shit- the pain felt like knives in his stomach!_ Everyone turned to stare at him. Lukas was asking if he was okay, but Philip didn’t register it – he felt too dizzy to think. The brunette lurched forward, coughing up blood onto the cement in wet globs. The talkative morons scrambled backward, as if he would contaminate them.

Someone was yelling for someone else to call an ambulance. Philip felt hands on his back – not sure whose.

It was the last thing he felt before his world went dark.

****

After Philip passed out, he collapsed onto the cement. His body started convulsing and spasming on the ground – a trail of blood leaked from his nose while Lukas tried his best to help.

“Shit – he’s seizing!” He called. “Hey, Philip it’s gonna be okay… help is on the way, y-you’re gonna be fine.” Lukas lied, running his shaky hands through the unconscious brunette’s hair. Beneath him, Philip went still. Too still. Lukas pressed his hand against his neck, trying in vain to feel for a pulse that wasn’t there. A rivulet of blood trickled out of Philip’s mouth.

Lukas couldn’t help it – he started sobbing. “No, no, no… Philip, you can’t leave me! Y-you were supposed to help me, we were in this together!” He sobbed over the boy’s lifeless body. Rose had grabbed Lukas’ phone – pressing a single button.

Kamilah raced over to the school, taking in the scene. Lukas wouldn’t leave Philip - still holding the body and carding his fingers through his hair.

“Lukas… he’s gone.” Kamilah gently pointed out. Lukas shook his head.

“No – he can’t be. We were in this together… he said he wouldn’t leave me.”

 Kamilah had questions about the blonde’s words – but she knew now wasn’t the time. She placed a hand on the blonde’s back, crouching down beside him.  “I’m sorry, Lukas. I really am, but Philip is gone. Nothing you can do will bring him back. I need you to come with me, okay?” She asked, gently prying his hands away from the cold flesh. Kamilah pulled Lukas to his feet. She was surprised when he turned to her, sobbing into her shoulder.

The woman awkwardly patted his back, getting a bit emotional herself as she glanced at the body. _Helen’s foster son_ , she recognized _._ The poor kid didn’t deserve what had happened to him.

 

_1 week later…_

Lukas kept his head down, the gravel crunching beneath his black, shiny shoes as he accompanied Anne Shea in the funeral procession. They’d caught Philip’s killer – the same man from the cabin after Lukas came clean after Philip’s- after the ‘incident’. They guy had been a fucking _F.B.I agent_ of all things.

Anne, the kind woman that she was, hadn’t blamed Lukas. Helen and Gabe still had a hard time looking him in the eyes, though.

Lukas himself was floundering. He was lost, adrift in a sea of uncertainty and his only paddle was gone. There was nothing left for him to do but return to the gray, meaningless life he’d led before Philip. God, he missed him _so much._ Lukas would have given _anything_ if it would have brought Philip back.

Someone was passing out roses now, and Lukas clutched the flower like a lifeline as he stepped up to the casket. Placing his rose on top, Lukas leaned in to press a kiss to the cold metal. He pulled back an inch to whisper one last confession.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written and edited at 10 at night, so feel free to KINDLY point out any spelling or grammar errors.


	12. Update

Hello, so... I'm closing prompts for the holidays, now. If you already posted a prompt - no worries, I'll get to it. I just am swamped with stuff to do right now, so I can't accept anymore prompts at this time. I'll still update though and fill prompts already posted - no worries. Happy Holidays, btw (what do we call people in this fandom? Do we have a name? Eyewitnesses I guess)


	13. Savior Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from gabs704: can you pleeeease do one where philip is shot or kidnapped or something and lukas has to watch and it's from philips pov and a ton of angst but a happy ending? asking for a lot I know, but i love your work!
> 
>  
> 
> You asked for a ton of angst....

It’s dark down here. The air smells musty and stale. I don’t know how long I’ve been down here now – it’s easy to lose track like that when you don’t have access to daylight. I can’t remember the last time I had a shower, but my hair hangs clumped together with grease. My clothes feel tight and constrictive, having been worn for so many days.  My hands are clammy from being tied together for such a long amount of time.

It’s cold down here – with no shoes or socks, on the cement flooring. The room is small – roughly the size of a child’s bedroom, bordered by gray, stone walls on each side with a locked door in the middle of one. There’s a set of stairs on the right, leading up to a wooden cellar door but it’s bolted shut from the other side – there’s no hope of opening it, I tried.

I’m surprised I’m still alive – they say most kidnapping victims die within 48 hours. _Lucky me._

I still remember the day he grabbed me, about a week ago…

_I had been walking home with Lukas because Helen didn’t want either of us going home alone – and Lukas hadn’t felt like riding his bike that day. I told him that I’d meet him out by the edge of the parking lot since I had to run back and grab a textbook out of my locker._

_As I raced through the school halls, I noticed that they were empty. That’s normal for after a school day, but it was unnerving none the less. I quickly rummaged through my locker, trying to find the correct book and slammed the metal door shut._

_It happened so suddenly. A hand gripped the back of my hoodie, slamming me up against the rows of lockers, the metal shaking in protest. I could feel the cold metal of a gun, jabbing my lower back. A voice leaned in right next to my ear._

_“Your little friend – has given me a lot of trouble.” A distinctively male voice – whispered. It didn’t take a genius to guess that the man was the killer I’d seen in the cabin with Lukas.  Still – that sentence alone told me that he didn’t know I had been there with Lukas._

_“So, what do you want with me?” I asked. I hated how shaky my voice sounded then. I could practically hear the smirk in the man’s voice._

_“Insurance.” He replied. The gun pressed harder against my back. “Now, here’s what is going to happen: I’m going to walk out of here, and you’re coming with me. If anyone asks questions, tell them I’m your father.”_

**_Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ ** _“And if I don’t?” I questioned._

_“Then I’ll blow Lukas’ brains out, and make you watch.” The man responded honestly. “Got it?” He asked, jabbing the gun further into my back. I nodded quickly. He stepped back and motioned for me to walk. What choice did I have?_

_As we got outside, the killer started to lead me to his car with a firm hand on my shoulder. Across the schoolyard, I met Lukas’ eyes while he slowly understood what was happening. He looked horrified, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. The killer hadn’t seen Lukas yet. I subtlety shook my head. The man could kill me - faster than that F.B.I. agent could get over here. Lukas looked frantic – he was glancing around. He wrung his fingers through his hair, nervously. I could see him trying to think of something, anything he could do._

**_Lukas, don’t be stupid_ ,** _I thought, as I was forced into a car. The man paused, tying my wrists together with rope, in a complicated knot._

_That was the last time I saw the outside world._

I’ll bet there are missing posters of me around town. They probably used some shitty photo of me, and stapled them to every lamppost in town. I could picture their ink running with the rain, distorting my image. I’ll bet one day, those pictures will start appearing on milk cartons and ads asking people if they’ve seen me in, five, even ten, years from now. The thought makes me laugh.

Then I can’t stop laughing. I laugh and laugh – not even realizing I’m rocking back and forth now. I laugh until there are tears running down my cheeks. Then it’s not laughter anymore.

I’m screaming, screaming my lungs out unaware that the sound is coming from my own throat. There’s a voice, singing a song. I recognize it as my mom’s voice – the song is one that she used to sing when she was busy with housework. Before I know what I’m doing – I start to sing alongside the voice. I can’t make out the words so I’m humming along absently.

_Wait –_ I can hear voices, people yelling at me.

_“Stop stalking me!”_

_“Why did you lie to me, Philip?”_

_“No, you need to leave.”_

**God… shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!** I sink down, pressing my forehead to the cool cement. The voices don’t stop – in fact, they become louder, booming from every surface in the room, accusative in their tone.

“Stop talking,” I mutter over and over again…. I did _mutter,_ didn’t I?

The voices don’t stop that day – nor do they listen to my attempts of telling them to shut up. Eventually, exhaustion gives way to a frightful sleep.

****

It’s been two weeks when I wake up – or is it three? I can hear skittering on the floor. It’s growing closer. I haven’t received food yet – and I wonder if my kidnapper has finally forgotten about me?

I can feel something wet tickling my feet. I look down, to see an inch of water. I scramble backward, pressing up against the wall, as the water continues to rise. **Nonononono!**

I wade through the water that now touches my knees, scrambling for the door. I beat my fists against it.

“Help! Somebody help me, please!” I’m screaming, beating my fists harder and harder against the door – until I can see blood on the door, and my fists are raw and coated in crimson.

I hear something. It sounds like footsteps.

I hurriedly back away from the door, wading back through the chest-deep water just as the door opens.

 

Kamilah didn’t know what she’d expected to find, as she followed the screams but it wasn’t this. She slowly lowered the gun, as she laid eyes on Helen’s missing foster son. _What was his name? Oh, it was-_

“Philip?” She questioned as she cautiously approached the boy. His clothes were in rags, his hair limp with grease – he’d clearly lost some weight too by his gaunt cheeks. His hands and feet were bloody – there were fresh, bleeding scratches on his face from where he’d dragged his unclipped nails down the flesh. He looked wild – _feral._

When the boy didn’t respond to his name, Kamilah took a step closer.

“Philip, I need you to come with me. Can you do that?” She questioned. Philip shifted, his eyes darting around the room before he nodded.  He made an odd motion with his arms as he walked – if Kamilah didn’t know any better she’d say he was trying to wade through water.

“What are you doing?” She questioned. The boy tilted his head.

“Walking through the water.”

“Philip… there is no water.” Kamilah gently stated. To which Philip pointed out that there obviously was – it was all around them. Her gaze soft, the F.B.I agent took the boy’s hand, gently leading him out of the basement and through her now-former boyfriend’s house.

_How deep does this rabbit hole go?_ Kamilah wondered silently. It had been pure luck that she’d found Philip. She’d stayed over the night before at the man’s house, and he’d been called out early to a crime scene. Kamilah had gotten up and wandered into the kitchen to make herself breakfast. This was when she discovered the hard way that Ryan had forgotten one key thing – soundproofing the basement.

The woman immediately reached for her firearm when she heard the noises, before venturing down into the dark hallway. As she got closer, she began to make out that the noises were screams and that was when she found Philip.

****

One long shower and a change of clothes later, found Philip sitting in an F.B.I interrogation room while Kamilah and Helen looked on behind the one-way glass

“How long do you think you were missing?”

Philip shrugged, in his flimsy seat.

“Two weeks?”

This apparently, was not the right answer as the woman across from him scribbled his answer down. She looked up, resting her hands on her notepad.

“Philip, it’s May. You were kidnapped last November.” She explained.

***

Helen pulled back from the glass with a frustrated sigh. “Oh my god, _two weeks_? He thinks – oh god.” She muttered.

“Any new info on where Ryan might be?” She inquired, turning to Kamilah. The agent pursed her lips.

“He skipped town – but, my partner said he’s been spotted at a hotel somewhere in Nevada. We’ve got a team moving in on him now.” She reported.

Kamilah turned to watch the boy for a while before Helen spoke up.

“I think we should take him back to Tivoli. We’ve gotten all the information we can, and it might benefit him to see some familiar faces.” Helen hinted.

“Lukas,” Kamilah confirmed, catching Helen’s hint. The sheriff nodded.

****

Kamilah leaned against the wall of the small Tivoli police station holding her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun as an old truck pulled up. Lukas hopped out of the passenger side, Bo following after. Kamilah didn’t miss how red Lukas’ eyes were – almost like he’d been crying.

“Sheriff Torrance said you found Philip. Where is he? Is he okay? Can-can I see him?” Lukas questioned. Kamilah gave a nod.

“Yes, you can see him. We actually think a familiar face might help Philip.”

Lukas looked confused at this. “Help him with what? He-he’s alright, isn’t he?”

“He’s – he’s alright _psychically._ But Lukas – Philip was kept in a dark, isolated room for six months. That tends to have an effect on the human mind and...” She trailed off.

“Lukas, I want to warn you… that his mental state isn’t the best right now.” Kamilah finished, frankly. Lukas swallowed.

“I want to see him anyway.” He decided. Kamilah didn’t argue with the boy, and let him in.

****

When Lukas saw Philip, he was huddled on the couch in the station, his knees pulled up to his chest while he just stared absently at the ground. Lukas took a seat next to him – his mind flashing back to where they’d sat in this exact spot several months ago, drinking hand sanitizer.

“I told my dad about you - _us_.” He started, watching Philip for any signs of a reaction. “He doesn’t care.” Philip still had yet to acknowledge his presence.

“Why didn’t you let me do anything?” Lukas asked quietly.

“C-Couldn’t let y-your secret o-out. H-he could have k-k-killed me anyway.” Philip stuttered, his voice still raw from all the screaming he’d done. Lukas turned to him.

The blonde scooted closer, burying his face in Philip’s brown hair.

“I thought I was never gonna see you again when you got into that car,” Lukas admitted. “I thought that – that was gonna be it and I was _so scared_. I kept saying ‘there’s so much we never got to do’ ‘there’s so much I haven’t said’ and then- just as I was about to give up hope for good, I got a call from Helen that you were found.”

“It wasn’t worth it – that stunt you pulled. I thought you were dead.” The blonde mumbled. Philip stiffened, his eyes growing wide. The brunette started to shake as his breathing got fast.

“Philip? Philip, tell me what’s happening.”

“Th-the blood. Th-there’s blood everywhere!” Philip responded shakily, his eyes darting around the room. Lukas did the only thing he could think of – he took the brunette’s face in his hands.

“Look at me. There’s not blood on me, is there?” Philip shook his head, before burying it in the blonde’s shoulder. The pair stayed like that for a few minutes, just cuddling.

“I want to sleep,” Philip mumbled after a while. “But I- I can’t – the nightmares, they keep making me think I’m back in that dark basement.” He confessed while Lukas’ fingers carded through his hair.

“Is it better with me here?” He asked. Lukas felt Philip nod into his shoulder.

“Then I’ll stay,” Lukas assured.

“Lukas… what if I don’t get better? Will you stay even then?” Philip questioned, his voice small. Lukas turned his head, to nuzzle the brunette.

“You will get better. But even if you don’t… yes, I’ll stay.” Lukas replied, throwing an arm around the brunette.

“Promise?” Philip pressed, his voice sounding sleepy as he began to drift off. Lukas pressed a kiss to his hair.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that and to answer that unspoken question - yes, I did research way too much into the effects of isolation on the human psyche. Very interesting. xD
> 
> Anywho- leave a comment and kudos if you like it :3


	14. Just Like In The Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ellaried328: (set between 1x09 and 1x10) When Lukas and Philip leave the hospital they decide to actually run away together because they feel it's their only choice.
> 
> Could you do that??? If you do thank you so much! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! :D
> 
> Happy 2017 everyone, hope you all had a lovely holiday as well. :3
> 
> Enjoy!

Philip watches the countryside roll by as Lukas drives, he’s the only one who was ever taught how to – even if he only has a learner’s permit. So Philip lets his head loll against the window, as they drive by tall grass, and pine trees. They left the hospital behind miles ago – they’re just driving now. The car bumping on the dirt roads, kicking up dust in a rush to get to nowhere.

The brunette is about to let himself fall asleep when they pull to a stop. He sits up and turns towards Lukas, confused.

“Why did you stop?” Philip asks. Lukas leans back from the steering wheel, rubbing a hand over his face. When he looks at Philip, he looks conflicted.

“Because I don’t want to go back there.” He confesses, in the same tone that he used to use to proclaim that he ‘wasn’t gay’.

“What do you want to do then, Lukas?” Philip retorts, with a flat look. Lukas had done a lot of bad things; convincing him to drink hand sanitizer, beating him up, - hell, even accusing Philip of making him steal to buy drugs. But if Lukas was thinking what Philip thinks he is – that is where he’s going to have to draw the line.

Lukas’ tongue darts out to wet his lips – a nervous tick. “Let’s leave. We could do it, you know.” He suggests. His eyes never leave Philip’s face.

The brunette cracks a smirk. “What – like they do in the movies? Run away and live happily ever after?” He jokes, and Lukas rolls his eyes.

“Why not?” The blonde quips and the amusement fades from Philip’s face.

“Why not? Lukas – we’re _minors._ On top of that, _I’m_ in the foster care system – the news stations would be flooding phones with amber alerts. Also, neither of us have an education or a license.” He points out. Philip is starting to lose his cool here. _Does Lukas really think it’s that simple?_

“Yeah – well in case you haven’t noticed, we have a murderer looking for us.” Lukas returns, snappy.

“Running away from your problems isn’t the solution!” Philip spits. “You can’t just – _leave_ and expect everything to work out. Real life doesn’t work like that!”

Philip unlocks his door and slips out of the car. He’s not surprised when Lukas follows, walking around the side to join him.

“Why are you so against this?” Lukas demands. Philip spins to face him.

“Because I grew up in the city – I’ve _seen_ what happens to kids who run away! And guess what? It’s not fucking pretty! They’re the kids who go missing and no one looks for them – because no one can be bothered to give two shits about them!” The brunette yells.

Lukas takes a step back, realizing he’s struck a chord; he’s never seen the other boy this angry before. Eyes fuming, his jaw tight and lips pursed. For a brief second, Lukas wonders if he pushed Philip too far – wonders if the other boy is finally done with him and his shit. The thought terrifies him. He reaches a hand out, tentatively.

“I’m-I’m sorry, okay?” The blonde apologized. “I just – my dad is never going to accept me. And-and this guy after us? Philip, he’s a _fucking F.B.I agent_ – he’s never going to stop hunting us. Hell, what if they never catch him?” Lukas presses. He lets out a sigh. “Look, Helen may catch the guy – but until then I say we skip town.”

Philip nibbles on his lower lip, as he contemplates what Lukas is saying. “Okay – let’s say we skip town. Where will we stay? What about food? School ? We’re only out on Fall Break for so long.”

“I-I have this cousin. She’s in her thirties and lives in Colorado. My dad doesn’t like talking to her, he calls her a ‘libtard’ but she said that if anything ever happened and I needed a place to stay, I could go to her. So… that’s food and a place to stay. And we can just finish up high school in Colorado. If we have to.” Lukas explains. Philip huffs and lets his head loll back on his shoulders.

“If we do this-“ He begins. “It’s _temporary_. Just until Helen finds this guy.” Philip finishes, looking at Lukas. The blonde nods.

“I can’t believe I’m going along with this – but fine. Let’s go.” Philip relents. The smile Lukas gives him is bittersweet – and for a minute Philip realizes that Lukas is having to deal with leaving his dad as well. No matter how messed up someone may be, Bo was still family in Lukas’ eyes.The blonde wordlessly holds out a hand towards Philip, opening and closing his fingers.

“Give me your cellphone.” He prompts. The brunette shoots him a confused look but hands it over.

“Why? What are you-“ Before Philip gets his question out, Lukas turns and throws both of their phones into the woods behind them.

“Phones can be tracked. Even ones _without a_ special F.B.I GPS.” The blonde offers, jumping up into the driver’s side of the truck.

“We should go before they realize that I ditched the phone.” Lukas comments. Nodding, Philip walks around and climbs into the passenger seat. Lukas and him just sit there for a second.

Philip doesn’t realize his hands are shaking until Lukas reaches over, and entwines their fingers. It’s not surprising. He’s leaving behind everything he’s ever known, after all – they both are. The thought of leaving all of it behind is both electrifying and terrifying at the same time. The area outside of New York is completely uncharted territory for them. The blonde can sense his anxiety, it seems.

Lukas squeezes his hand. “On three.” He instructs with his hands on the wheel.

“One.

Two

Three.”

 

Ryan eludes the police for months. The man was clever – but of course, he wouldn’t have joined the F.B.I if he wasn’t. Still, everyone slips up eventually.

It’s a scorching day in June, the weather in the 90s. They finally corner the man in a city in Georgia. It turns out, all the layers he wore to hide his face gave him a heatstroke and he passed out, in public.

Philip and Lukas never bother to watch the news, and Ryan’s capture isn’t shocking enough to warrant ‘trending’ status on Facebook. The news passes the two of them by.

_“We’ll go back”_ Philip whispers to himself every time he gets just a little bit used to this.

_“We’ll go back”_ Lukas mumbles as he and Philip stand, their robes fluttering around their legs as they adjust their caps and line up to receive their diploma. His eyes search the crowd and finds his cousin armed with a camera and a lipstick-coated smile.

 

While the boys are busy receiving their diplomas and celebrating with new friends. The town of Tivoli mourns silently. Ryan denied any connection to the boys’ disappearance so they’re forced to remove Philip and Lukas’ status as missing persons.  Helen and Gabe make one last video, one last _plea_ for the boys’ return, long after Bo has already given up and taken to drowning his sorrows in a bottle.

The video is never seen by the boys, who are too busy planning for college and making decisions for the future.

Even Helen’s optimism has a breaking point. The day that she finally loses any small hope she once held, of seeing Philip and Lukas again, Gabe holds her as she cries.

 

Years pass, however, and time heals most wounds. Tivoli heals, though they never again mention Philip or Lukas by name. They become known as the lost boys throughout the small town.

Philip becomes a free-lance photographer, making an okay salary but doing what he loves. Lukas decided to become a vet, to his boyfriend’s surprise. He much preferred to keep motocross as a hobby.

It’s a late, winter evening, and Philip is out on the balcony of their apartment, watching snow begin to fall.

The brunette squeaks, as a pair of arms, settles around his waist. Lukas settles his chin on Philip’s shoulder. “What are you thinking about?” He hums. The brunette’s expression turns somber.

Philip closes his eyes, releases a shaky breath. “When I was fifteen I had this friend. His name was Mark and he was transgender. His parents didn’t like it. They were crazy-religious; I’m talking about the kind you see on the news that lead cults.” He paused. “So they got pissed at Mark. Told him ‘no’ on surgery, made him grow his hair out and start wearing dresses and skirts again. They even started referring to him with his previous name. Mark refused them point-blank and with good reason. He used to come to me, just to blow off some steam sometimes.

_“God, my parents are fucking nutjobs!”_

_“Sometimes I just wanna… run away, ya know? Leave it all behind and start somewhere new. You feel me, Philip?”_

I wanted to help him, I really did. But we were just kids, and I was already struggling between taking care of my mom, a job, and schoolwork. One day, Mark comes to me, broken up and all worked up into a frenzy.” Another pause. “His parents were sending him to a conversion camp. Or at least trying to. Mark said that he was done. That he-he had some cash saved up and he was going to use it to get out of town. I didn’t take him seriously.” Philip choked up, wiping at the tears that had gathered. “That was the last time I saw him. He said he’d contact me someday – let me know he was alright. But it never came.”

Lukas doesn’t know what to say to that. “I’m sorry.” He blurts out because it’s the only thing that comes to mind. Philip doesn’t acknowledge it, as he looks out over the city lights.

“My best friend for _fifteen years_ , up and vanished one night and all because I didn’t take him seriously enough.” Philip shakes his head and lets out a bark of humorless laughter. “I should have done something. God, it’s my fucking fault that he’s gone.”

“Philip, you were just a kid. You had a lot on your mind. It’s not your fault.” Lukas comforted, as Philip twisted to bury his face in the blonde’s shoulder.

“I kept wondering what happened to him ya know? Did he wind up like us?” Philip never did find out, and the anniversary of Mark’s disappearance always brought those questions around. Was he happy? Or was Philip going to hear about his body being found one day at the bottom of a river?

He let Lukas drag him back inside, and the pair ordered take-out, too tired to cook.

Later on, they went to bed and Lukas lay awake with his thoughts. They had never gone back, but a part of Lukas wondered if his boyfriend longed to. _What’s there to go back to, though? Being miserable and bitter in a small town filled only with the same people, that’s what._ Lukas mused, long after Philip had fallen asleep beside him.

They’d built a life with each other. One that they wouldn’t give up.

For anything.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this WAS going to have a much more tragic ending, but I figured let's start the new year off with a happy fic. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that!
> 
> Leave a prompt in the comments!


End file.
